Distant Crush
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Sue Ellen spent middle school in Europe. Now that she's back in Elwood City, she's finding it hard to get used to things, especially Buster's loud joking. An argument starts between them, but soon Buster is trying his hardest to get on her good side. Will he really be able to end their feud? One-shot, theme list response. Written 2014.
**Distant Crush**

Buster was cracking jokes again. He sat at one of the largest round tables in Elwood City High's cafeteria, an apple in his hand that he took bites from before revealing the punch line to his loyal fans. Sue Ellen knew none of them. She left Elwood City during middle school, attending school all over Europe instead. She wasn't used to this laid back American attitude. She wasn't used to paper balls in class, constant jokes, or people rocking back in their chairs. She knew of laughter, but it'd been so long since she laughed.

"I know that look," Fern said, smiling down at Sue Ellen as she put down her tray. "You miss Europe again, don't you? You miss everything about it," Fern grinned, sitting down beside her. Sue Ellen remained silent. Fern was right yet again. "So, is something else bothering you? You hardly said anything in English this morning," Fern whispered, opening her bag of chips and looking Sue Ellen over.

"There is something else, but I don't know what," Sue Ellen sighed, trying to ignore the raucous laughter behind her. "I just can't explain it. Nothing has changed here since I left, but you're the only one who really talks to me-And don't say George talks to me because I'm sick of that silly puppet. He's too old to be hiding behind it still. Why can't he talk to me like a real man?"

"He's lonely too," Fern sighed. "We all are, every one of us, but we don't admit it to ourselves. Believe it or not, even he's lonely," Fern said, noticing that Sue Ellen was grimacing at Buster's jokes. "His mother remarried, so now he just makes time with friends because she won't spend as much time with him anymore. He can tell jokes all day, but I see straight through them. Poor Buster," Fern sighed, shaking her head as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Well he doesn't have to be so loud," Sue Ellen muttered, opening her milk carton with angry fingers. "And he's constantly throwing things in class or passing notes. To be so lonely, he doesn't give anyone a moment to think in silence. I wish he'd just shut up already!" she exclaimed, her voice so loud that it carried to the next table. Buster faltered, revealing the punch line too early and ruining the joke. A few guys left, taking their trays with them. Buster stammered, grabbing the table to pull his chair's legs back to the ground.

"Do you really think that?" Buster called. A few more people left the table: They were here for jokes, not drama. Sue Ellen blushed as she turned around. "You were talking to me, weren't you? Did you tell me to shut up?" Buster asked defensively.

"I did!" Sue Ellen said firmly. "You're too loud, Buster Baxter, and I just want a moment of silence to hear myself think!"

"Well, miss princess Armstrong, I am far from the loudest person in this room, so I suggest you go back to whatever bubble you came from to get your beloved silence!" Buster spat, tossing his apple to the floor before disappearing into the crowd.

"You're mean," a boy said, following Buster into the distance.

"He's right about the others being loud too," Fern whispered. Sue Ellen shook her head, looking back to her tray and eating without feeling.

The next day, Buster was standing outside the library as Sue Ellen appeared with her school books and moved inside. He followed a moment later, careful to keep his distance so she wouldn't notice him. When she found a table, he took one behind her, pulling a small paperback from his pocket and beginning to read it. He remained there for the multiple hours Sue Ellen studied, and when she got up to leave, so did he, following her quietly as she went to the Powers' ice cream shop. She ordered a Chocolate Chip Delight sundae and took it towards the front window to eat it. Buster got his favorite and sat nearby, still silent.

A moment after he sat down, Sue Ellen gave him a dirty look. Buster flinched. Did she know that he'd been following her? When she gave him the look again, he stood up and moved to her table.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Buster asked firmly. Sue Ellen shrugged, "I don't know. Why are you following me? Yes, I noticed you. It's hard not to, Buster. Do you not realize how tall you are?"

Buster was well over six feet tall and still growing. "Yes, I know how tall I am. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're hard to not notice for obvious reasons. I thank you for being quiet while I studied, but that still doesn't explain why you're following me. So, why have you been following me today?"

"I have my reasons. Why shouldn't I follow you? You're pretty noticeable for obvious reasons too," he said defiantly. Sue Ellen gave him a stern, hard look. "I didn't mean anything bad by it," Buster sighed. "I just...you're beautiful. I find you to be attractive."

Sue Ellen didn't believe him. Her hair was unruly, her face marked with hundreds of freckles. She was too tall in Europe, too short in America. Her toes were crooked and too ugly, in her opinion, to expose them. There was nothing attractive about her and she knew it.

"Stop looking at me like that. You are beautiful. Your hair changes every day, and I could get lost in those gorgeous freckles. You have a nice figure, and I'd love to just stare at you all day. You're that beautiful," Buster smiled. He then stood and moved to his own table where his sundae lay melting but otherwise untouched. "But you think I'm too obnoxious, so it would never work. Forget I said anything," he murmured, blushing slightly.

Sue Ellen was dumbfounded. No one had ever said such things to her before. She stood and took her sundae to Buster's table.

"Did you mean it or are you joking?" Sue Ellen asked in a low whisper, a smile on her lips.

"I wouldn't joke about that. In fact, I thought my jokes would impress you, but you think I'm too loud. So just forget I said anything. Please, spare me," Buster pleaded.

"I...I didn't know. And I didn't mean it. I've been abroad for so long, Buster. You forget things when you're away, and well, I forgot how much I enjoyed having fun at school. Europeans are serious. They have fun when they can, not when they want to. I forgot how fun you were, specifically," Sue Ellen smiled. "I'm sorry I was so grumpy with you. I like you too."

"As a friend or more than that?"

"I could be persuaded," Sue Ellen giggled. "Tell me a joke, your best one."

Buster did, and for the first time in ages, Sue Ellen laughed heartily. They shared their melting sundaes before heading to the park to tell more jokes. They held hands under a streetlight and talked about their years apart. But in the back of their minds, they were thinking of their future together.

~End

Theme 063: Ending the Feud

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
